Dragon Ball Time Patrol
Welcome to the Dragon Ball Time Patrol Wikia Dragon Ball Time Patrol is an fan idea/fanfic by Voices21. This story will be an alternate take on Akira Toriyoma 'Dragon Ball"series and focus on ,new adversaries, teamwork, the next generation of Dragon Ball fighters growing and being mentored by the original cast, and the Time Patrol. It is of course not considered a part of the main Dragon Ball timeline and is an alternate timeline/take. Creator-Voices21 Based on-Dragon ball series Prologue/Important Events -The story of Dragon Ball Time Patrol takes place a number of years after the "end of z" in an alternate timeline. - The world adopts a new young adult/child- rearing policy: "Troublemaker Education", where the children are removed from the loving care of their parents and live independently in nature in either the "Kokkara Village" or "Pear Village". Dende advocated this policy to the earths king as a way to find future earth "saviors" after Goku departs with Uub and Gohan makes his famous book explaining KI and martial arts. -Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Uub and Marron are all taken to live in these villages and meet other fighters their such as the mysterious Blair, the Majin fighter trained under the Crane style teachings of Tienshinhon, Lamp, another student of Tien and 17 foster son Erito, and others. Mr. Satan was the "mayor" of these villages and had a small faculty team (Which included Gohan) to observe, protect if necessary and keep peace among the village. -Mr.Buu crates his wife Ms.Buu(based off one of Mr.Satan dirty novels/magazines and this leads to the population of the Majin race on Earth. -Goku goes away for years to train with Uub, eventually ending up in the Pear Village with the other new gen fighters -During Goku disappearance Gohan creates a worldly popular book that explains and describes Martial Arts and the usage of Ki to the general public. -Gohan book becomes a hit and many earthlings begin taking up Martial Arts and learning new ways to use Ki. -Many new Martial Arts schools are opened up and new unique techniques are developed. -Capsule Corp. create and sell technology, armor, and weapons for Earthings to increase their natural Ki and use there Ki threw these weapons/technology to increase offensive and defensive battle power -Krillin and Tien revived the Turtle and Crane schools, both pose as former "students" of the "great" Mr.Satan. -Many Earthlings become mad with power and due to certain corrupt schools begin overpowering the police, Gov,etc and participating in criminal activities, forcing the other Martial Arts schools to help law enforcement and become "independent patrolman". -New Planet Namak is destroyed by an unknown presence, forcing the survivors to migrate to Earth -The World Martial Arts Tournament now has a team division(3 on each team), and a ultimate fighting division( The Ultimate fighting division allows weapons, armor, and any other skills or equipment), the general rules of the tournament remain the same though -The Capsule corporation has built an energy field designed to protect the audience of the World Martial Arts Tournament form stray Ki attacks or any other kind of mishap. -Pan has her own "Pan Fighting Network" (at age 15, being the network instructor) due to Mr. Satan "telecommunicated Satan Style Martial Arts Course" was discontinued because of "controversy". Pan would ask Bulma to help develop a system for people to battle each other across long distances so that she could create a "Telecommunicated Martial Arts Dojo", creating a sports like fighting course that became popular, especially among young people -All the "Next Generation" characters (Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra, Uub, Marron, and the others) go to Satan High Academy and Gohan is a professor there. Sagas/Arcs Intro/Tournament Arc * The series begins a number of years after the end of the z. Due to the "Troublemaker Education" policy established on Earth, all young adults and children were relocated from their homes to either the Pear or Kokkara Village to live within nature independently and potentially create new future Earth heroes and saviors. Pan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Mai, Marron, and others are moved here to live independent with nature to train, "toughen" them out and grow stronger. Though all the inhabitants in these villages live mostly independently, they all still go to a school within the village and are monitored slightly by the appointed "Mayor" of the villages Mr. Satan and a small group of his men, which includes Gohan. After awhile of living in the village, it is announced that the two villages will be participating in a tournament contested under the World Martial Arts Tournament Rules, to test the strength of both villages strongest inhabitants. Goku and the others, as well as all village inhabitants family and friends were invited and will be spectators for the tournament. Goku will also watch from the stands as his pupil Uub enters the tournament. Along with Uub, Trunks, Goten, Bra, Pan, Marron, Lamp, Blair, Erito, Jabot, Tien, Ko Ka Tsu, Jummbo Jake, T-Zone, Krillin, and Mighty Man are the participates of the tournament. Long bored due to lack of competition Goku and Vegeta are intrigued by the participates following the Tournament and Goku invites them all to a feast to celebrate the end of the tournament, but he and Vegeta have an ulterior purpose for inviting everyone for the feast. Also Time Patrol Trunks and SKOT end up stranded in this timeline due to an ambush on the Time Nest by an unknown enemy. 34th World Martial Arts Tournament results Opening Round * Goten vs Blair= Blair wins by ring out * Pan vs Krillin= Pan wins by KO * Mighty Man vs Trunks= Trunks wins by KO * Yamcha vs Ko Ka Tsu= Ko Ka Tsu wins by ring out * Tien vs Lamp= Lamp wins by ring out * Frost vs Erito= Frost wins by KO * Uub vs Jumbo Jake= Uub wins by KO * Bra vs T-Zone=Bra wins by ring out 2nd Round * Blair vs Pan= Pan wins by ring out * Mai(replacing a sick Trunks) vs Ko Ka Tsu= Mai wins by KO * Lamp vs Frost= Frost wins by ring out * Uub vs Bra= Bra wins by ring out Semi Finals Round * Pan vs Mai= Pan wins by KO * Bra vs Frost= Bra wins by KO Final round * Pan vs Bra= Ends in count out draw(Winner is the person who gets up and says "I am the World Marital Arts Champion" first, Pan gets up first but doesn't remember what phrase to say so Bra says it first and officially wins the 34th World Martial Arts World Tournament.) Championship Match * Morgan vs Bra= Morgan wins by ring out P.S * (Trunks was not able to continue the tournament due to getting food poisoning due to Ko Ka Tsu and Mr.Satan insisted on getting a replacement fighter for Trunks instead of just moving Ko Ka Tsu to the next round, Trunks would then be replaced in the tournament by his long time girlfriend and a warrior he helped trained on how to use Ki and fight with a sword along with Bra and his dad Vegeta Mai.) Tournament Ranking # Bra # Pan # Frost # Mai # Uub Battles Featured * All Tournament bouts * Goku and Vegeta vs Goten, Trunks, Uub, Pan, Bra, Marron, Erito, Frost, Hit, Blair, Mai, Lamp, and Jabot Demon Realm Arc * Time patrol Trunks and SKOT meet up with the DB warriors and explain their situation and enjoy the feast along with the other DB fighters and their friends and family(as well as Beerus and Whis). Not long afterwards an unknown fighter arrives and destroys all the dragon ball fighters (including Goku, Vegeta, and Time Patrol Trunks). Beerus food falls during the fight and Beerus rushes to battle the unknown fighter, Beerus knows this fighter and he and Beerus battle to a stalemate. The others begin to think the unknown fighter Otori is another God of Destruction from another universe, but soon learn that Otori is just a random henchman for the God of Destruction of universe 9, Beerus complimenting him on his strength that he did not posses before as Beerus explain Otori was just a weakling last he saw of him. Otori explains their are far stronger beings then himself throughout the universes and perhaps Beerus took to many naps and become lazy, Otori also revivals why he has come to universe 7, Otori master would like to form an allegiance with Beerus and Whis to concur all the universes and make one single universe, but to become allies with universe 9 Beerus must willingly give up his claim for his own universe. Beerus is not interested in giving up universe 7 and Otori leaves warning Beerus and the others that they will regret Beerus decision. Whis and Beerus fearing their may be an upcoming war between the universe decide to personally train the DB warriors for what lies ahead. * Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to strike Towa and MIra decide to make their move. As the DB warriors are getting ready to go train with Whis and Beerus, Mira and Towa appear in kame house looking for Goku, but instead find 17, 18, Marron, Krillin, and Roshi. Mira would go on to attack them all and brutally beats 17, 18, Marron, Goten, Roshi, and Krillin. Towa orders Mira to kill Krillin much to her amusement and he and Towa torture and beat the others. 18 yells for Marron to flee but she doesn't and instead Marron rage gets the best of her and Marron punches Towa threw kame house, before being knocked unconscious by Mira. Before Mira could kill Marron, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Tien arrive. Towa suddenly infects Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta with the 'Villainous curse" turning them into demon like beings under her control. She orders Goku to kill Roshi, who does so along with destroying the entire kame house island before leaving with Towa and Mira. The DB fighter regroup and first ask Beerus and Whis for help, but are denied by them. Beerus claims that this sorta situation couldn't happen at a better time and tells the DB warriors to look at it like a training/test since if they cant survive this they wouldn't have been any good in the potential war of the universe anyway. Interesting Events That Occurs in This Arc * Krillin, Roshi dies * Goku, Vegeta, Gohan get possessed by Towa dark magic * Bulam upgrades both 17 and 18 cybernetics to increase their power/strength * Towa and Mira return to earth(with an army of Demons, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan) and completely wipes out Satan City and Capsule Corp, while completing a dark magic (insei) that steals away any positive feelings and causes mass hysteria * Pan and Bra achieve their Ssj forms for the first time * Piccolo unlocks a "Porunga mode" * Blair is reviled to be a Demon whose real name is Churai and has been a former lackey of Towa who Towa allowed to "escape" to "examine" the DB warriors * Marron is cursed by Towa and battles Goten and 18 before regaining her senses, then battles her father's killer Mira * Vegeta eventually breaks the curse himself(with small help form Trunks, Mai, Bra, and Jabot) and faces Demon Goku Battles Featured * Otori vs DB Warriors * Orori vs Beerus * Mira and Towa vs 17, 18, Krillin, Goten, Marron, and Roshi Satan City Under Attack * Goku vs Tien and Uub * Gohan vs Piccolo * Vegeta vs Trunks, Bra, and Zya * General Bon vs Erito * Pan vs Goku * 17 and 18 vs Mira and Towa in Demon Realm * Haru Haru and Shun Shun vs 17 and 18 * General Bon and Tako vs Erito and Uub * Fu vs Goten and Marron * Saiakkuman vs Hit/Heat * Yami vs Tien * Makio vs Jabot and Bra * Masked Saiyan vs Pan * Braun vs Frost and Lamp * Kagami vs Trunks, Mai, and Goten * Shibui vs Piccolo, Time Patrol Trunks, and SKOT * 'Future" Gohan vs Time Patrol Trunks * Naraka vs Piccolo * Taigon(and clones vs DB Warriors * Vegeta vs Trunks, Mai, Bra, and Jabot * Gohan vs Videl, Chi Chi, and Piccolo * Mira vs 18 * Goku vs Uub, Pan, Frost, Lamp, Tien, 17, Jabot, Bra, Piccolo, Bardock (Masked Saiyan), Time Patrol Trunks, and S.K.O.T * 18 vs Marron * Towa vs Blair and 18 * Marron vs Mira and Yami shadow monsters * Vegeta vs Demon Goku Satan High/Training arc * After barely surviving the Demon Realm invasion the DB fighters begin training with Whis and Beerus and looking for the dragon balls(the Demon Invasion destroyed Capsule Corp. and damaged all the blueprints for the dragon radar and all the dragon radars themselves). Due to school starting again soon, the younger generation must handle training with the God Of Destruction, dealing with school life(such as exams, school trips, dances and plays), and keeping the peace on earth in secret as the Saiya Patrol. Interesting Events That Occur in This Arc * Before Krillin death, he got Jabot a job in the police force as a parking ticket cop, Jabot started stealing cases so he and his buddy (Pan) could take some jobs as "training" when they aren't training with Beerus and Whis * Gohan and the others found out, but Gohan decided they can do it (due to Pan and Jabot bringing up how Gohan could be the leader of his own crime fighting team Great Saiyaman style) as long as he's watching out for them, much to Bra and Time Patrol Trunks annoyance * SKOT is finally able to make contact with Toki Toki * This arc focuses more on adventuring and character development, being more "slice-of-life" like in its nature, seeing the cast go on a school trip, go to a school dance, be apart of a play, train with Beerus and Whis, play board games, and even costing an incident at a hotel and karaoke pup due to drinking to much "punch" Battles Featured * Pan, Bra, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Uub, Mai Jabot, Lamp, Frost, Hit/Heat, Blair, Erito vs Giant Form Beerus and Whis(Illusion by Whis for training) * Lamp vs Marron * Pan, Goten, Uub, Marron vs Bra, Trunks, Jabot, Mai * Pan vs Uub Dark Wonderland Arc * Pan and her "Pan Fighting Network" was doing great, and even aliens from distant worlds was using the network. One day Pan along with Bra, Goten, Trunks, Mai, Uub, Marron, Frost, Lamp, Erito, Blair, and Heat/Hit were in the network with countless others, it would then get hacked into forcing the everyone in the network psyche to be forcibly trap inside the "Pan fighting network". An individual calling himself Jasper Crux reveals he hacked the system and explained if anyone tried to take his virus out then everyone (including himself) trapped in the network would die. He then offered an escape by having a tournament within this cyber network as a means of escaping this new world. They all soon discover this tourney isn't anything like they thought it was and is in fact more of a prison with its main goal being survival then a tourney, with master mind Jasper Crux being the puppeteer of this "Dark Wonderland". He and his virus men forms all the participates in "four Man teams", trapping the "new gen" subconscious in an unknown and simulated world, along with the countless other participates in this "Dark Wonderland Games" and begins the tournament for survival where everything is not what seems, and the "only" way to escape is to be the last team/man standing. Interesting Events in this arc * Many new characters and races are introduced due to the multiple participates of the tourney * Crux mockingly sends a device to the Briefs residence(Along with various other places in the universe) so all the friends and families of the games participates can watch the games unfold, which is what they do * All participates are trap in a simulated world much like SAO/Matrix/DBH * To make it more interesting, all participates are stripped of their power/use of Ki and are on a equal playing field * It's discovered that Ki is still usable, but its harder to actually use and takes up far more energy to shot a basic Ki blast, let alone fly or use more powerful attacks * Team PBUJ members consist of Pan, Bra, Uub, and Jabot * Team TGMF members consist of Trunks, Goten, Mai, and Frost * Team BHML members consist of Blair, Heat/Hit, Marron, and Lamp * Erito is teamed with 3 other aliens apart of the galaxy * All team mates most survive to enter the next round/competition, if a team mate dies then the entire team is taken by the 'operators' to get permanently eliminated * The "first round" of the games is surviving long enough in this unknown and ever changing world. Various sets of dragon balls are set around the wonderland and Each team must find the 7 balls and bring it to the check point location (The participates were not told where this location was) * The next round objective is to find a way out of a planet sized maze like structure that's environment changes every 20min * The next competition is a foot race on a disastrous ever changing course * the next round is a single elimination team tournament, once a team wins they will be put against each other and the final victor wins the games * Jasper Crux has a team of "Bounty Hunters" (Nife, Kuroko, Hana and their leader Sora) eliminating the other participates, These Bounty Hunters eventually catches up with Team BHML * No one wins the tourney due to the "new gen" DB fighters rebelling and costing a riot, looking for Jasper Crux * The heroes figure out that they need to simultaneously destroy the six energy compartments/pillars to destroy the simulated world around them * Crux has been absorbing energy from the participates of this tourney and fuses with it to become a being of "pure energy". During his battle with the new gen warriors he splits into 6 different parts of his Psyche (creating six new warriors know as the "The ID Seis' to defend the six energy compartments that keeps the stimulation running. * Crux locks Bra and Jabot in some kind of a energy dimension that was slowly absorbing and killing them, keeping both Jabot and Bra alone and both seemly nearing death they both share heartfelt moment, before being saved due to an opening appearing briefly due to Mai actually damaging Crux * Mai debuts her Kaioken x100 transformation during the battle with Crux, allowing her to actually damage Pure Energy Crux giant form and forcing him to split unto 6 parts, while also breaking her body apart from within with this form, only surviving due to Blair being able to use some healing magic on her before she died. Yet she was still unable to continue fighting afterwards Battles Featured * Many different kinds from various characters * Bounty Hunter Nife vs Lamp * Bounty Hunter Hana vs Marron * Bounty Hunter Kouroko and the operators vs Heat/Hit * Bounty Hunter Sora vs Blair * Jasper Crux vs New Gen Fighters Main Characters * TIme Patrol/Future Trunks * Pan * Uub * Bra * Jabot * Trunks * Mai * Goten * Frost * Marron * Lamp * Blair * Erito * Heat/Hit * Goku * Chi-Chi * Vegeta * Bulma * Piccolo * Gohan * Videl * Tien * Krillin * 18 * 17 * Master Roshi * Mr.Satan * Yamcha * Beerus * Whis New Transformations * Porunga Mode- A transformation achieved by Piccolo during the Demon Realm Arc. Piccolo unlocks this form by reading the Namakian book of legends, This form is base of the Namakian dragon Porunga and based on a Deviantart made by Naruttebayo67. * Pure Majin mode- A transformation exclusive to the Majin race(with the exception of Uub). When the Majin race is in there normal state, their eyes appear very human like, but when they transform into Pure Majin Mode their eyes become Kidd Buu like in nature and they get incredible power. The downside to this transformation is it's hard to control and leaves the user in a wild uncontrollable rage while using it. Used by Lamp and Uub * Devils Awakining/Darkness Form- A transformation for the Demon Race, While this form powers up the user greatly, it consumes a lot of ki which forces the user to end the fight quickly or be rendered helpless. Blair and Towa uses this form = Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse